heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Massacre
---- Art by Terry Dodson. |publisher = Marvel Comics |startmo = October |startyr = 1986 |endmo = December |endyr = 1986 |Crossover = y |titles = New Mutants #46 Power Pack #27 Thor (vol. 1) #373-374 The Uncanny X-Men #210-214 X-Factor (vol. 1) #9-11 |main_char_team = |writers = Chris Claremont Louise Simonson Walter Simonson |artists = |pencillers = John Romita Jr. Walter Simonson Sal Buscema |inkers = Dan Green Bob Wiacek Sal Buscema |letterers = Tom Orzechowski Joe Rosen John E. Workman Jr. |editors = |colorists = Glynis Oliver Petra Scotese Christie Scheele |TPB = Mutant Massacre |ISBN = 0-7851-0224-8 |cat = X-Men |sortkey = Mutant Massacre }} "Mutant Massacre" was a major Marvel Comics crossover storyline, which took place during late 1986. It primarily involved the superhero teams the X-Men, X-Factor and the New Mutants. Power Pack, Thor, and Daredevil crossed over for an issue in their own comic books. The crossover was a surprise success, yielding huge sales boosts to the already popular mutant-based books, and ultimately prompting Marvel Comics's long-running policy of holding such mutant crossovers annually. Plot summary The mysterious Marauders attack a mutant named Tommy and her Hellfire Club boyfriend in Los Angeles for the purpose of following her back to New York and finding the location of the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. The Marauders kill Tommy and hundreds of Morlocks before the X-Men and X-Factor teams arrive separately and fight them, avoiding the total slaughter of the Morlocks. The two teams however do not meet during the battle and suffer crippling losses: X-Factor's Angel is crucified by the Marauders while the X-Men's Colossus, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all severely wounded. X-Factor's casualties are less due to the arrival of Power Pack and Thor, who help save the horribly wounded Angel and the rest of X-Factor from suffering any additional harm. Thor uses his powers to cleanse the dead from the Morlock tunnels with fire, which causes problems for the X-Men, who briefly believe that the firestorm was caused by the Marauders and believe that the New Mutants died in said fire. Meanwhile Wolverine saves the Power Pack from the Marauder Sabretooth. After the fight, Sabretooth follows Logan home to the X-Mansion. He destroys Cerebro, but is kept from hurting the other Morlocks when Psylocke engages Sabretooth in battle. Wolverine and the rest of the X-Men arrive and Sabretooth falls off a nearby cliff in order to escape the X-Men, pursued into the water by Wolverine. As the fight continues in the ocean, Psylocke is able to glean some information about the Marauders from Sabretooth's mind. Reading order Uncanny X-Men *''Uncanny X-Men'' #210 (Prologue) *''Uncanny X-Men'' #211 *''New Mutants'' #46 *''Uncanny X-Men'' #212 *''Uncanny X-Men'' #213 X-Factor *''X-Factor'' #9 (Prologue) *''X-Factor'' #10 *''Thor'' #373 *''Power Pack'' #27 *''Thor'' #374 *''X-Factor'' #11 Daredevil Daredevil #238 is set after the events of the Mutant Massacre. The issue features Daredevil fighting Sabretooth after his escape from the X-Mansion. Consequences *Angel is pinned to the wall by Harpoon and Blockbuster, causing massive trauma to his wings, which are later amputated following the onset of gangrene.X Factor #10 He eventually has his wings replaced by Apocalypse and becomes Archangel.X Factor #24 - 26 *Shadowcat becomes trapped in her phased form while protecting Rogue from Harpoon.Uncanny X-Men #211 This results in a molecular deterioration that almost kills her. She is saved at the last minute by Reed Richards and Doctor Doom.Fantastic Four vs. X-Men #4 *Stabbed by throwing stars by Riptide, Colossus is briefly quadriplegic as a result of Magneto using his powers to heal the damage.Uncanny X-Men #212 *Nightcrawler, already badly injured after a battle with Nimrod, is left comatose after battling Riptide. *The Morlock Masque assumes control over the diminished Morlocks who return to the tunnels after the "Inferno" event. He uses his flesh altering powers to forcibly disfigure all Morlocks under his rule, an act that causes many Morlocks to go insane.Uncanny X-Men #263 *Wolverine discovers that Jean Grey is alive after smelling her scent in the tunnels, but keeps the knowledge a secret from the rest of the X-Men. *Apocalypse saves Plague from being killed by Harpoon and transforms her into his horseman Pestilence. *It is later revealed that Gambit was employed by Mister Sinister to assemble the Marauders. Gambit is temporarily expelled from the X-Men for his part in the massacre.Uncanny X-Men #350 Death list Here is the list of Morlocks that were killed during the Mutant Massacre and the issue they were killed in: Hundreds of other Morlocks were killed, but were not identified in the comics. Background and creation Writer Chris Claremont originally conceived the systematic killing of the Morlocks as a storyline that would run in the pages of Uncanny X-Men, but X-Factor writer Louise Simonson felt that such a big storyline would run overlong in a single title, and suggested that it be done as a crossover between all three mutant titles. Claremont and Simonson, the chief writers of the crossover, exchanged copies of their typewritten plots and scripts, and extensively discussed the intersecting storylines over the telephone. Asked what it was like to coordinate all the Mutant Massacre-linked stories, Simonson said "It was horrible. I don't know why we're thinking of doing this again." Walt Simonson, who wrote the Thor installment of "Mutant Massacre" and penciled the X-Factor installments, said: Collected editions The storyline has been collected into a trade paperback: *''Mutant Massacre'' (256 pages, October 1996, ISBN 0-7851-0224-8) A hardcover edition was released in 2010. This edition collects Uncanny X-Men #210-214, X-Factor #9-11, New Mutants #46, Thor #373-374, Power Pack #27, and Daredevil #238: *''Mutant Massacre'' (320 pages, January 2010, ISBN 0-7851-3805-6) Paperback edition *''Mutant Massacre'' (320 pages, February 2013, ISBN 0-7851-6741-2) References External links * Category:Comics by Chris Claremont